The Dress
by too-much-like-Luna
Summary: When Arthur catches Merlin holding another dress,--but this one was for Gwen, honestly!-- Arthur finds out you should NEVER tell your manservant to wear a dress, and Merlin discovers that seduction is an awkward way to get back at someone. Merlin/Arthur.


Summary: Arthur catches Merlin holding another dress. But this one was meant for Gwen, honestly! Arthur/Merlin

"Why hello, Merlin," Arthur practically purred, sensing an excuse to tease Merlin, not that he needed one.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Last I was aware; these _were _my rooms, Merlin."

"Unh... yes... that is to say... I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Arthur put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Really Merlin? And here I thought this scene was all for my benefit!"

Merlin spluttered. "No! Of course not!"

Arthur approached Merlin, eyeing the dress the other man had held up against his body. "Why Merlin, I do believe this dress looks fit for a noble. Not getting ideas above your station, are you?"

"Arthur, this dress isn't for me, I swear!"

"Merlin, we've been through this," said Arthur with a shrug, "What you do in your spare time is none of my business."

"It's not for me!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly!"

Arthur didn't move a muscle. Merlin gaped for a few seconds, then said "Oh toss it. Fine, this dress is a gift from Morgana-

"Why am I not surprised?" interrupted Arthur.

"For _Gwen," _said Merlin emphatically.

"You expect me to believe that? This is the _second _time I've caught you with a dress, Merlin. But, as I've said. I don't care."

"Arthur," said Merlin leaning in slightly. "You have to believe me. This dress isn't mine."

"Let's pretend I believe this dress is meant for Gwen. Who was the other dress for?"

Merlin stuttered. "Gwen... sire."

Arthur smirked. "I seem to remember you telling me it was for Gaius at the time, Merlin."

"Oh... oh hell."

"Well, come on then! Try it on!"

"What? Arthur—you--you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am, Merlin! I need a bit of comic relief! Besides, after all the time I've spent with the ladies of the court, I'm a bit of an expert on the matter of dresses."

"Alright, Arthur, this joke's gone on long enough. It's for Gwen."

Arthur nodded in mock seriousness. "Of course, Merlin, of course. Now behind the screen with you, and try it on."

Arthur steered Merlin behind the screen, who protested all the way, and continued to do so after Arthur left him.

Arthur sat on his chair, waiting until Merlin emerged. Or what he _assumed _was Merlin emerged.

"Fits nearly perfectly, I see," said Arthur in a somewhat strangled voice.

Merlin pouted and folded his arms. "Are you done now? Can I take it off?"

"Now, Merlin, no need to be so modest with me," said Arthur, attempting to force some of the previous amusement into his tone, and ending up sounding as though he were had a bad head cold. "Spin around."

Merlin gave the Prince a look that clearly said "Honestly?" in an exasperated tone, but did as he asked, trying desperately not to think about how the fabric felt against his skin, or the almost... hungry (but surely that wasn't possible) way Arthur was looking at him.

"You're much too thin, Merlin," said Arthur. "You'll need to find someone to make the dress smaller."

"No, I won't Arthur, because this dress _isn't mine." _

"Of course it isn't," said Arthur, and rolled his eyes.

"It _isn't,"_ Merlin practically wailed. "Honestly Arthur. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Arthur said without hesitation. "I have a feeling that you would."

Merlin's protests subsided.

"Now," said Arthur, obviously pleased he'd managed to make Merlin be quiet "perhaps Gwen would agree to take the dress in for you, as I doubt the city's seamstresses would be any more likely to believe it wasn't yours as I was."

Merlin gaped.

"Come on, Merlin!" said Arthur jovially. "I'm in a good mood. No need to be so surprised."

Merlin wordlessly gestured between himself, Arthur and the long sleeves of the dress, apparently stupefied. "You..." he said "You... me... the _dress_... honestly... you actually believe I want this dress!"

"Merlin, there need not be any secrets between us except those that I deem necessary. Besides, you look..." he cleared his throat "fine. You look fine. Surprisingly fine, actually," he babbled "who would have guessed? You, in a dress, fine." He coughed. "Fine."

Merlin had not closed his mouth throughout Arthur's ramblings. "Did... did you just _complement _me, Arthur?

Arthur back-tracked. "It is what one is supposed to do to a lady, after all," he said, trying to sound as if he were teasing.

"That's odd... because I could have sworn some of the complement was about how surprising it was that I, a _boy_ looked good in a dress."

"What? No, of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I was... complimenting the dress, that's all."

"Mmhmmm," said Merlin and he had a strange gleam in his eyes when he started to walk toward Arthur while talking. "I'm almost certain it was a complement to me... That you almost... _liked _seeing me in this dress."

"That's ridiculous!" said Arthur, standing up in alarm, and manfully ignoring the way his voice broke boyishly.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, and _damn it _but he was far, _far _close for Arthur's sanity, so close that the fabric of his dress would have brushed Arthur's legs had he stepped two inches forward.

"Of course," Arthur said, flicking his eyes from side to side, desperately seeking an escape, because he knew not even a Royal Command was likely to deter Merlin.

"So if, say, I told you that I'd quite like it if you kissed me... you wouldn't?"

Arthur gulped loudly. "Merlin?"

"Arthur," the other young man said.

"Umm... Merlin?"

"Arthur." said Merlin, but with a bit more exasperation.

"Umm... Merlin? Really?"

"Yeah," said Merlin, and watched as Arthur's face came closer, and felt it when his face was gently grabbed by Arthur's hands.

Then Arthur's lips covered his own, and Merlin couldn't think of anything but "Oh" and "_Oh" _and how his lips felt like they were being devoured, and how really he'd started this awkward, pseudo-seduction in jest, as a daring, half-thought out way to get back at Arthur for making him put on a dress. But now, Merlin thought just before he felt his brain turn to mush thanks to his hormones and the incredible feeling of Arthur's mouth against his own, he was really, _really _grateful to Morgana for deciding to give him the dress so he could give it to Gwen.

Fin

**Author's Note: I wrote this while wearing a wrist brace, which is surprisingly difficult to do. Don't I deserve some reviews, just for that alone?**

**Am I the only one who wonders what Morgana saw in her visions to make her give Merlin the dress? **

**Happy Single Awareness Day. Oh wait. That's more commonly called Valentine's Day, isn't it? Oh well.**


End file.
